Treasure Planet 2: Home World
by o0IzumiSensei0o
Summary: June was just a normal girl in a normal town. She never expected that she would be kidnapped by space pirates. Now, Jim Hawkins will stop at nothing to return her back to her home world.
1. Prologue

A/N: Woot I'm finally goin' to write my Treasure Planet sequel! Before you read this; however, you must know that my OC is not going Jim's love interest, m'kay? (There are too many fanfics out there with OC being his girlfriend). Also, updates may be slow because I'm working on two other stories. But I will not abandon this story! Okay, enough of my endless drivel onward to the story!

Disclaimer: Any characters that were **not **in the movie are mine. Those who are belong to Disney and Robert L. Stevenson.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

School was lasting longer than usual today. June sat at her hard wooden desk listening to her teacher go on and on about things that she personally didn't care about. Every once in a while, she would glace up at the clock on the wall next to the door. There was only five more minutes of class left and soon she would be able to go home. She sat their listening to the silent ticking of the minute hand, and for a moment, could have sworn that it was slowing down. She then heard the rustling of backpacks and students standing up out of their chairs to get packed. The teacher, Mr. Harrison, had gently placed his papers onto the desk and stood there, most likely waiting for the bell to sound. June opened up her messenger bag and placed her rather large and heavy geometry book inside. Just as she was doing so, the final bell of the school day rang and instantly students rushed out. June followed in their wake, and managed to weaver their way through the crowed of highschoolers blocking the walkway. When she made it to her locker, she opened it quickly, grabbed her navy blue jacket, and headed for the door. She was so glad the school day had finally came to an end, but before she could make it to the bottom step of the entrance to the school, her teacher, Mr. Harris, called out her name. June immediately came to a halt and spun around slightly annoyed.

"June, I'd been meaning to talk to you about that essay you wrote a few weeks ago." He said. "The one about where you wanted to visit."

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked, flipping her black hair out of her face.

"Well I found it interesting that you wanted to visit the moon. Do you what to be an astronaut of something?" Mr. Harrison asked.

"No, I just want to visit there, no real reason." Jun shrugged. "I think space is interesting, but if you didn't notice, I did say that I wouldn't want to live anywhere but Earth."

"Heh, well, maybe you should look into at least working for NASA of something."

"Oh yeah sure." June said, rolling her eyes. "I would _love_ to work for them." and on that note she proceeded down the stairs.

It wasn't like she didn't think that space was exciting of anything, but the thing was, she didn't really want to go there. First off, there was no air, that alone was a downer. But they did like reading about planets and things like that. She walked down the busy streets of her home town, casually kicking around a stone. Rain was slowly falling from the gradually darkening sky. June was hoping it wouldn't get too bad, mostly because she was quite a long way from her house. However, despite her pleads, the rain grew heavier until it seemed as though it was a full out monsoon. June made a mad dash for a nearby alleyway. It wasn't raining as badly which was a good sign. She sat next to a dark blue dumpster and waited for the down pour to end. But it didn't. June looked down at her watch and sighed. It was almost six o'clock; three hours since she had left school. It was a wonder why the rain hadn't flooded the whole town. She stood up, slightly mad that her pants got drenched from the wet floor. If she were to get home, she had to leave now. She took one step forward and was then grabbed by two large scaly hands. June yelped, but was stopped by another hand which covered her mouth. What the hell was going on!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think. No flames please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>Jim Hawkins sat on a small wooden bench outside of the head office of the Interstellar Academy. His heart was beating ten times faster than normal and his face was dripping with sweat. All her could do was sit and listen to the faint conversation Amelia and Admiral Garland were having. He had to strain his ears to understand what the muffled voices were debating on, but he had no clue. Unexpectedly, Amelia busted of the office and slammed the door behind her, clearly pissed. Jim stood up hoping to the good news.<p>

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" Amelia said folding her arms.

"Uh, how'd it go? Did I get in?"

"Mr. Hawkins, with you track record it's going to be impossible." Amelia explained, putting on her captain's had and placing her hands behind her back. "Even with what you did on the trip to Treasure Planet, that won't cut it."

"But-"

"It's been decided and I simply cannot do anything for you."

Jim backed down after realizing he couldn't win this one. Amelia had been fighting for him to get accepted for weeds now, and every time, the answer was "no". Amelia looked at the Teen sympathetically. He had been trying so hard lately.

The captain put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe some other time, James." She sighed.

Jim nodded and began to walk down the long hallway, and headed for the exit, followed by Amelia. The vibrant and lively atmosphere of Crescentia Space Port was a huge contrast compared to the emotions Jim was experiencing. They weaved their way through the busy street attempting not to bump into anyone that would want to pick a fight. Jim glanced around and could spot two cadets from the academy; both beaming with pride. He hoped that maybe someday he'd be able to be like that. When they boarded the transport vessel that would take them back to the small mining planet, Montressor, Jim noticed another cadet sitting on the tattered leather seats.

"Why are they everywhere?" Jim grumbled to himself as he had the Captain sat down across from them.

"Come again, Hawkins?" Amelia asked.

Jim snapped out of his day dream and looked at her. "Uh, n-nothing, Ma'am."

"I'd suggest that you get your mind out to the clouds, and get over it." Amelia sighed, crossing her legs. "There are worse things than not being accepted into the academy."

"That's what you think." Jim mumbled to himself to himself, but received a slap across the head.

* * *

><p>When they finally made it to Doppler's mansion, Jim immediately went to his room, locked the door, and fell face first onto his bed. He turned his head to the left and stared out the window, peering out at the gloomy Montressor sky. He loved to be home (well it wasn't necessarily his home but his home planet). A knock on the door got his attention. He immediately jumped out of bed and opened the door surprised to see his mother standing there.<p>

"You need something." Jim asked.

"No, but Amelia told me what happened." Sarah sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Look, Mom, it's not a big deal. And besides, the Captain told me it was downright impossible to get in anyway." Jim explained, gently taking his mom's hand off.

"I told you all the stuff you were doing in the past was going to catch up with you." Sarah said, shaking her head.

"Yeah well-"

"Dinner will ready soon so washed up soon." Sarah explained, cutting Jim of and walking towards the staircase.

Once she disappeared, Jim once again closed his door and sat on his bed. He noticed it began raining; small droplets of water covered his window. Off into the distance, he could see the cloud part slightly, revealing the etherium with all of its glory. Oh how Jim wished he could ride those wind current on his own space galleon, the solar winds running through his hair. And maybe somewhere he'd find that old scallywag of a cyborg, drifting around as a free man.

"Silver, where in the universe are you?" Jim whispered to himself as he watched the clearing skies.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it. I will try to update soon. Please review!


End file.
